Techniques to size individual fragments of DNA by flow cytometry are under development. During the year, the range of analysis has been extended to include fragments from 1.5kb to 150kb in length. Current efforts are focused on improving measurement resolution. One publication has resulted from this effort: "Characterization of DNA Size Determination of Small Fragments by Flow Cytometry", J. T. Petty, M. E. Johnson, P. M. Goodwin, J. C. Martin, J. H. Jett, and R. A. Keller, Anal. Chem. 1755-176 (1995).